Special Hunger
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Yako can't sleep because of a certain demon, who occupies her mind and even her dreams. What will happen when this demon sees her tears?


Special Hunger

It was dark outsight and there was no sound in the little room of the 16-year-old girl called Yako Katsuragi, the young female detective in the town. But the girl was not sleeping. There were so many thoughts in her mind, which didn't let her sleep in peace. Her brown eyes stared sadly at the ceiling, wanting a special demon to lay there. She missed the green eyes, which often showed her cruelty, and knowledge but also support and help. Those eyes belonged to a demon called Neuro, who came from hell because of his hunger. And since he asked her to accompany him and to create a detective agency to solve crimes and satisfy his hunger for mysteries, they became a great team and were already very popular in the world. But he wore a mask and behind this, he was without scruple and without a little sign of fear. Humans were nothing but mystery makers in his eyes and very soon he lost interest in humans and when he came to this point, everybody was than the same to him. Yako was interesting for him because she had a good insight into human nature and because of her knowledge of emotions but she had the impression that this interest wouldn't last for long. What would happen when he didn't need her anymore? Would she be an ordinary school girl again? But with all these horrible crimes she had seen and solved with all her cases, could there really be a normal live again? Who was she anyway without Neuro? She didn't know the answer but she didn't want to be abandoned by him. He was the only one she wanted to be with and maybe something more.

A little sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes closed while she thought about this green-eyed demon. Shivers rolled over her spine and she snuggled into her blanket and tried to think about something different, but she couldn't stop thinking about Neuro. Her thoughts were occupied by the demon with the true face of a horned parrot from hell. Was that a trick too? Some tool of his to control her even in her dreams? She wasn't sure about that. With a pained scream she sat up and blew some strands of her hair out of her sight. Sweat silently dropped on the dark blanket with some food images on it. Her body shivered like after a big effort and she closed her eyes painfully. Somehow she had the impression that she wouldn't sleep tonight, like most of the previous nights. And the only reason was a cruel and handsome demon that had obviously only interest in her because of her human skill to understand people. Her brown eyes shone in the small moonlight which came through a little gap between the dark curtains. Tears floated over her cheeks, dropping on her knees and a sob escaped her lips. Why was she crying? She couldn't understand herself at that moment. She was just relieved to cry the pain out of her heart. All those damn thoughts had made her ill and she had almost lost her appetite, which was quite a sacrilege. But why was she crying? The young female detective was not sure about her explanation. Could it be that she depended on the violent demon who had been teasing her so long now? That was absurd!

Suddenly she felt a presence in her room. Scared she looked at the ceiling. Green eyes stared at her and his demonic smile which almost never left his lips, shone in the dark bedroom of his "slave". Neuro's blue jacket hung on the clothes hook next to her coat. He was always decent but the appearances were deceptive. He was not like a human, even if he had become more human because of the daily contact with people like Yako and Godai, the member Number 2 of the detective agency. But why was he here? When did he appear? Did he see her tears?

She put on her innocent smile and brushed away the tears. "Hey Neuro! Did you find another mystery? How long have you been here? " The demonic smile had disappeared and he looked thoughtfully at her from the ceiling. The situation was embarrassing and she wanted it to end soon. A quick look at her alarm clock showed her that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. And she hadn't slept a minute because of that demon. An almost silent sigh escaped her lips and Neuro jumped from the ceiling onto her bed. His eyes were a little bright but it was still dark in her bedroom. She opened her eyes wide in shock. What was happening? Her body was shivering because of the intensive look of the demon in front of her. "Ne…neuro?" She asked with a trembling voice.

He could scent her fear but there was also a different emotion. He was a demon and not a human, so his skills in discovering people's emotions were not this good, although he had lived next to humans for almost 8 months. But he could feel something. There was a prickling in his stomach and that was not because of his never-ending hunger. His lips formed a smile and showed his pointed teeth. "What are you crying about Yako? Are you this weak?" He was trying to grip her head but she nodded silently. This gesture made him stop. His emerald eyes narrowed. When had Yako been so thoughtful? He noticed that this "slave" had been very lazy and tired lately. Humans needed much sleep but why didn't she sleep? What was the reason for her tiredness and her mad mood? He was not sure about all this stuff but there was something bothering her. He didn't know what. The next word let him look curiously and a little bit surprised. "Maybe…" She covered her face in her blanket and tears began to flow again. "Go…Gomen ne…Neuro…" Why did she apologize to him? It wasn't worth it because the demon didn't understand emotions! But….maybe he did now…

She tried to stop but it wasn't possible. _How pitiful!_ _Why do I have to cry in front of him? Perhaps he is the reason for my tears. _It was very hard to smile now, but she managed this step with all her kindness for him. Why did she feel so weird towards him now? Was it because he was always by her side? His dark eyes lit up when his hand, which was stuck in his dark red glove like every day, reached her cheeks. His move was not violent but soft and a little chuckle came from his lips. It was not a sadistic smile like normally. No this time, there was something different between them. She wasn't sure what would happen next but the warm touch of his fingers made her relax. Her smile got even sweeter than before and only because of a simple touch of her assistant in her agency. It was almost quiet except the ticking of her alarm clock. He sighed annoyed, but with a smile. This little disturbance of the peaceful moment made her open her eyes. But she wasn't ready for the next sentence and the next gesture of the handsome demon. "You're such a stupid human!" And he pressed her lips against hers. She opened her eyes wide in shock but the sweet prickling in her body dispelled this shock very quickly. She didn't understand this demon but this moment was too good. There would always be time to solve the mystery of this demon who was kissing her so softly. His thoughts were not the same. There was something new. It was a new emotion. A mystery and he was already very tense about what the taste of this mystery would be like. _I will never understand humans, but I will try to understand you because there is something about you that makes me hungry…._

~ 1 ~


End file.
